


Golden years

by Galionne



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gentle Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, The Lost World: Jurassic Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galionne/pseuds/Galionne
Summary: It was a moment of pure bliss and happiness ; one Ajay had long been waiting for. One he had once feared may never come. And one he knew he would cherish for the rest of his days...





	Golden years

Ajay 's breath escaped him in soft, gentle gasps as he lay there, letting his whole body sink into the abyss of blankets and pillows. His mind was a blank slate, empty of any troublesome thought. Nothing mattered but the gentle motion slowly rocking his body like ocean waves flowing lovingly through him.  
He felt... Peaceful.  
Every now and then his breath would roll out a little different ; a bit sharper, a bit louder ; quivering ever so slightly when a particular feeling of bliss would wash over him. With a gentle sigh he opened his eyes- and his smile found its reflection in the face just above his. His hand rose gracefully and he let the tip of his fingers brush across his partner's cheek, tracing delicate patterns across his skin.  
"Roland..." he whispered in a warm, loving voice.  
Roland followed the lead of his lover's hand and dipped his head down, brushing their lips together before giving him the sweetest and softest of kisses. Ajay gladly moved his palms down to run them over his strong and sharp jawline. Words could not describe how much he adored this man. He loved how sweet he was... How kind, how strong, how loving, how delicate, how gentle, how... How everything. He loved how, in this very instant, Roland's muscular frame was all that surrounded him. Right now, it was just them ; their bodies carefully intertwined, warm skin being caressed and caressing back with infinite tenderness as they moved together.  
Roland slowly rolled his hips in a deeper movement and Ajay gasped softly, moving his own waist to follow his pace.For a moment he felt like he could simply reach up and hold the embodiment of their love in the palm of his hands ; as if their movements and delicate touches were enough to crystallize it...  
Ajay ran his hands over Roland's cheeks again before gently pulling his face down and gleefully giving him another kiss. He could feel a gentle warmth growing in his lower-body and sighed softly. Roland's strong arms slid against his and wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him into a close and tight hug. He quickened his pace and rolled his hips with more passion, making Ajay moan in delight. He pressed a series of small pecks from his cheek down into his neck, where he left a few nips and darker marks. Meanwhile Ajay was melting in his arms ; taken over by every little sensation coursing through him as he gasped and moaned, his cheeks flushed a warm pink.  
Ajay suddenly held even tighter onto his partner and let out a cry as a wave of warmth and pleasure washed over him. His whole body trembled ; he arched his back and pressed his fingers into Roland's taut back as the heat kept growing, reaching every little part of him. It kept rippling through his body for a few minutes as he heard Roland exhale sharply, before it finally ceased and he was able to regain control of himself. He felt his lover's weight shift as he lay next to him, one arm remaining across his chest, the two of them panting heavily.  
After a moment longer of silence they looked over at each other- and laughed. Neither of them really knew why they were laughing- it just felt right. Ajay rolled onto his side and curled in closer to Roland, resting his head against his chest with the happiest of smiles. The larger man lifted his hand and gently ran the tip of his fingers over his cheek, a kind look in his eyes. He kissed his forehead and held him close, resting and enjoying his warmth.  
They didn't say anything- not that they needed to. They simply held onto each other for a few more minutes, taking in the sounds surrounding them... The distant cries of animals across the plains... The wind, blowing only a light breeze... The gentle pitter-patter of rain against the window... They took it all in, enjoying muffled noises and crystal clear sounds, interrupted only by the slow rhythm of their breathing.  
They waited a little longer before finally deciding to move. Ajay got up to retrieve a blanket and as he did so passed by one of the large bay windows of Roland's property. He smiled as he watched over the ranch, his eyes soon landing on his partner's old beaten up jeep. The same jeep that had brought them back from the bar earlier that day, where they had talked face to face for the first time in ten long years... Their talk had been a great one, too. One that had unearthed memories ; good times shared over the years and times of success ; and made Roland question his decision to retire from hunting...  
Ajay smiled proudly.  
In just two days, they would be flying to Isla Sorna to carry out their greatest hunt yet ; a challenge no man had ever undertaken before... But he knew they could do this. They could do anything together- they always had.  
He jumped a little when he heard Roland call his name, but smiled and quickly grabbed the blanket before returning to his room.  
He was confident this trip was going to change their lives.  
But truth be told, he just hoped that by the end of it ; once they had returned and everything was done ; he could simply stay by Roland's side, and spend the last of his golden years with him...


End file.
